Good Things Come in Small Packages
by Mrs.L.Luthor
Summary: This is a Clex/slash Fanfic. Mpreg. Clark and Lex have to Hide their relationship until, the worst happens. Rated M for sex and mild swearing. I have had some rude reviews... IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T KEEP READING! AND DO NOT REVIEW!
1. In the beginning

Clark pushed the locker room door open frantically. Ripping his jacket from his shoulders and flinging it through the air he ran to Lex's side. "Lex!" Clark screamed, taking hold of Lex under his neck and supporting his head. "Wake up Lex!" Clark exclaimed as a tear fell from his eyes. Lex slowly started coming back to earth and one of his eyes fluttered open. "Clark?" Lex whispered. "Yes! It's me!" Clark murmured gripping Lex tighter, happy he was alive. "What happened?" Lex questioned, confused at why he was in Clarks arms.

Clark helped Lex to his feet, explaining that he had been stabbed by Jerome, an ex- football player. Clark was trying as hard as he could not to get lost in Lex Luthor's eyes, as superman and a super villain weren't really the best mix. Lex put his hand across his wound "Ouch!" he whinged breathing slightly heavier than he had been before. Lex placed his other arm around Clark's waist as Clarke tried to walk him outside to his truck. Clark pulled open the passenger door and gently placed Lex in it. "Where are my keys?" Clark mumbled.

Clark looked for a whole 5 minutes before deciding he would rather have Lex alive then his truck's keys. Clark pulled Lex onto his back and performed his superman dash to the nearest hospital. Lex closed his eyes and tried pinching his arm, but he didn't wake up. Clark giggled to himself once they reached the hospital and seeing Lex with open one eye, making sure he was on solid ground. "I think I may have so sort of head trauma Clark. Unless you were just flying?" Lex sighed. "I'm just crazy." He mumbled to himself.

Lex pushed the curtain open. "When can I go home?" he complained. "I hate hospitals!" Clark rolled his eyes. "After the doctors, have looked at your test results." Lex plonked himself onto the bed and crossed his arms, performing a two year old tantrum. A few seconds later a DR. walked through the curtain smiling at Lex. "You internal organs are fine. Come back in a few weeks and have those stiches out." Lex looked down at his abdomen. "Mhm." He groaned.

A few hours later.

Lex opened his front door and smiled at Clark. "Thanks Kent." Lex turned to look at Clark whom was already staring at him. "Maybe you should come in for a coffee." Lex gestured to him doorway and smiling at Clark. Clark smiled back. "Sure." He agreed as he began to walk into the Luthor house. Lex quietly closed the door after the pair were in the hallway. "Follow me Kent." Lex smiled walking towards his living room. Lex disappeared for a few minutes after showing Clark where he could sit. Clark patiently twiddled his thumbs and thought about his day before Lex came in and placed a tray down on the table in front of Clark before handing Clark his coffee and a refreshing piece of cake. "Thought you might be hungry after all -that Kent." Lex smiled. Clark looked up at Lex. "Thank you." He smiled. Lex sat down on the couch next to Clark. "You saved my life for a second time aye Kent. Is this a new hobby?" Lex giggled. "Maybe." Said Clark taking a huge sip from his hot coffee. "You always seem to be around when I'm in trouble Clark." Lex pointed out in question. "I know." Clark added trying to avoid the real question. Finishing his coffee and cake Clark stood up. "I really best get going." Clark smiled. "Thanks for the coffee." He said showing himself out the door.

Clark pushed the barn door open and slowly walked inside. Taking some clothes from his drawer he walked towards the house. Stepping into the front door he saw his mum and dad sitting at the table. "Morning kid, where were you last night?" His mother asked as he closed the door. "I took Lex to the hospital. Again." Clark finished smiling at his mum. His dad glanced up from the newspaper for a few seconds smiling at Clark. Clark continued walking towards the bathroom. "I'm off for a shower." Clark said as he closed the bathroom door.

Clark slowly pulled his clothing off, his mind trailing off imagining Lex removing his clothes. Clark shook his head in confusion. _What is going on? Why am I thinking this way about Lex?_ Clark turned the cold water tap first before turning on the hot water and adjusting it to the temperature he desired. Stepping into the shower Clark couldn't get Lex out of his head. Slowly placing his hand on his nicely crafted abdomen Clark slid his hands around his waist. Thinking more and more about Lex his hand slid further and further down to his rock hard dick.

Clark placed his grip tightly around his dick and began stroking slowly up and down as he began to squeeze. As Clark neared his climax his strokes became faster and harder. Clark finally reached his climax blowing everything he had in him he began to scream. LEX! He leaned gently against the shower wall trying to calm himself down. Before Clark could even take a breath in he heard his mum at the door. "Clark is everything ok?" She questioned, wondering why Clark was yelling out Lex.

Clark tried to speak but nothing except a whisper came out. His orgasm had taken his breath away. "Clark? Are you alright?" his mother questioned again before turning the bathroom handle. Clark quickly turned the water off. "Clark?" running over to the door he poked his head around the side of it. "Yes?" "Why didn't you answer me Clark?" His mother asked cocking her eyebrow. "Sorry I was daydreaming." "I didn't hear you." He added. Wiping the sweat from his brow he closed the door and began to re-dress himself.

Clark walked through the kitchen past his mother and father for a second time on his way to the barn. As he walked his cell phone rang. Taking his phone from his pocket he looked at the caller ID, it was Lex. Clark rolled his eyes. "Perfect timing." He mumbled under his breath. Flipping up the cell he put the phone to his ear. "Hey."


	2. What is there to tell?

"Hey Clark are you free?" Lex questioned. "I'd really like to get to know you better; you just walked out on me." Lex said sadness obviously present in his voice. "Ah yeah sure. I'm free now if you want to come over?" Clark finished, a little worried. "Ok, I'll see you soon." Lex exclaimed in happiness. Clark fell onto his bed and closed his eyes sighing. _What if I can't contain myself? How do I tell him?_ Clark thought to himself.

A few minutes later he heard the sound of tyres on the stones; he walked slowly towards the barn door and pushed it open. "Hey Clark." Lex smiled, stepping out of his sleek car. Clark waved and smiled. "Come right in." He said closing the barn door behind them. "Look Clark, you've saved my life twice now. The least I can do is get to know you, if nothing else." He explained. "Lex, I can't get close to you, we can't be friends ok." Clark said sitting on the couch and placing his head in his hands. "Why not?" Lex asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because….Just because!" Clark snapped. "Clark, what's wrong?" Lex asked placing his hand on Clarks shoulder to comfort him but making him flinch. Lex noticed Clark's reaction and backed off a little. "That's why!" Clark added. "What Clark." Lex questioned, this time in frustration. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Lex." Clark said, becoming embarrassed. "Want a bet?" Lex said. Lex sat himself next to Clark, whom was now curled into a ball. "Lex, I." He began. Lex waited a minute but nothing came from him. "You what?" "I love you Lex." Clark blurted.

"You what?" Lex yelled. Clark picked himself up and started to walk away, before being stopped by Lex's grip on his arm. "Clark, I feel the same." Lex smiled looking at the ground. Clark half turned to Lex and began to smile. "Are you shy?" Clark questioned. "maybe." Lex added now blushing. "Shut up Kent." Lex finished. Lex put his arm around the lower of Clarks back and pulled him extremely close. Clark returned the favour and wrapped his arms around Lex's shoulders. Lex looked up at Clark and smiled kissing him. _Wow! My first kiss is with Lex Luthor?_ Clarke smiled deeper into the kiss.

As their kiss became stronger the two men lost their smiles. Their faces turned from romance to passion. Clarke slowly moved one of his hands to the back of Lex's head pulling him even closer. Lex wrapped his arms tighter around Clark and started to yank on Clark's Jeans. Clark's heart began to beat faster than it ever had. Clark was nervous, yet another feeling he'd never really felt. _What does he want me to do?_ Clark thought to himself.

Clarke did the same in sync, copying every movement Lex made. Lex undid Clark's Jeans and began sliding them down, feeling Clark doing the same thing. Lex slowly put his hand inside Clarke's boxers. Clarke flinched a little but nothing stopped him. He was still copying ever move of Lex's in sync. Clark moved a step in front of Lex and gripped his dick. Lex jumped. "Clark!" he moaned. Clark started slowly squeezing.

Lex now started copying Clark's movements. "Ah!" Clark let out. Clark and Lex soon found themselves stroking each other faster and faster. "LEX! LEX! I'm gonna." Clark screamed, as he lost himself all over Lex. Lex not long after did the same. "Clarke." Lex whispered. The two men had their heads leaning on each other's shoulders trying to get their breath back. Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's waist and Clark wrapped his around Lex's middle section. "Clark?" Lex managed to say quietly. "Yes?" Clark asked in a whisper and he wasn't very coherent. "That was amazing." Lex smiled, looking up at Clark who had finally returned to the present.


	3. What Happens Next?

Clark stared impatiently into Lex's eyes. A frustration building inside him. "What's wrong Clark?" Lex questioned watching Clark struggle. "Clark?" Lex said waving his hand in front of Clark's face. "Come back to earth?" Lex giggled. But Clark still didn't budge. Lex continued to wave his hand for about 5 minutes before Clark returned for a second time. "Sorry." He said before stepping backward and dusting himself down. "Is everything ok Clark? Did I do something?" Lex questioned, sadness building in his voice. "No! Of course not Lex, you did everything right, it's just..." Clark began before stopping midsentence. "Just what?" Lex asked, now cocking his eyebrow in confusion.

"I see straight through you." Clark said. "I'm not the predictable am I? And I'm not li…" Lex began before Clark stopped him. "No! I don't mean it like that… I can… literally see… straight through you skin. I can see your bones… and organs and… the wall behind you." Clark stated. "You mean like x-ray vision?" Lex laughed. "Yes… exactly!" Clark yelled. Lex cocked his eyebrow… "What are you? Superman?" Lex let out a loud laugh, amusing himself. "Maybe." Clark finished.

Lex and Clark were walking towards each other, wrapping their arms around one another Jonathon walked through the barn door. "Clark… you in here?" Jonathon called. Clark quickly dropped his hands from Lex's side and placed one of his hands in Lex's. "Yeah dad, I'm up here." Clark yelled, walking towards the edge of the staircase. "oh, you're dinner is ready." "Ok, I'll be down in a minute." Clark finished. Clark waited for his dad to leave before turning to Lex. "You can go home if you like… or you can stay here till I get back." Clark winked. "I think I'll just stay right here thanks." Lex added winking straight back at Clark. "I'll eat as fast as I can." Clark smiled before performing his superman dash.

Lex stood in the barn completely confused at how Clark had just done that._ Maybe that's how he carried me to the hospital… Perhaps he wasn't flying he was just doing a superman run. Is my boyfriend superman? Wait… he's not your boyfriend Lex… yet anyway._

Clark pulled open the front door and quickly closed it behind him, running to his chair. Clark ate faster than his stomach could handle… but he didn't care. "Clark, slow down honey." His mother added. "Gotta hurry mum." Clark quickly added before shoving another forkful of peas in his gob. Clark finally finished his last mouthful and placed his knife and fork neatly on his plate before performing his dash a second time, back to Lex.

"You're back already?" Lex smiled gripping Clark's waist. "Told you I'd eat quickly." Clark finished before leaning down to kiss Lex but being interrupted by Lex's finger. "Just wait a minute there superman. How do you run like that, and have x-ray vision or whatever?" Lex questioned. "I honestly don't know Lex." Clark finished before finally achieving the kiss had been anxious to get. Clark pushed Lex hard against wooden platform eagerly kissing Lex. "Wow, calm it superman." Lex added, smiling a guilty smile. Clark looked at Lex sneeringly. Lex let out a small chuckle before being swept but by Clark. Clark became a little confused at why Lex was just as easy to pick up as a pen. He weighed nothing to Clark. Lex was weightless.

Clark carefully placed Lex onto his bed before bringing himself on top of him. Lex reached into his pocket "I have a present for you Clark." Lex smiled. Clark looked down at what Lex was holding… "Really Lex?" Clark laughed. It seemed that Lex had forgotten about the present he had gotten for Clark and it had been squished in the events of earlier. "I thought it was pretty." Lex finished before handing Clark a pink flower.

Lex placed the flower on the nightstand and looked at Clark. "Do I get anything?" Lex smirked. Clark smiled down at Lex who was happily lying beneath him. "You sure do." Clark winked. After they looked into each other's eyes for about 20 minutes, Lex pulled Clark down by his collar to kiss him passionately. "Lex!" Clark whimpered before tugging at his own jeans. Clark pulled as hard as he could at his Jeans before tearing them clean off. "Gees Clark!" Lex giggled. Clark did the same to Lex's pants, ripping them clean from his legs. Clarke put his hands to his head "UGH!" he wailed. "You alright Clark?" Lex asked before Clark was staring at his bulging underwear.

"My vision again." Clark smirked still staring at Lex's crotch. What Clark could see was making him wild for Lex. "Can you see my…" Lex began. "WOW that is cool!" Lex finished. "My soon to be boyfriend is superman? Wow!" Lex screeched. "Now I really want in your pants Clark." Lex winked. "What, just because you think I'm superman… nice to know you really love me." Clark said before poking his tongue out at Lex. "Well come on then, where's my present." Lex chortled. "In my pants!" Clark giggled.

Lex put his hands around the waist band of Clark's underwear. "Clark… are you up there?" Jonathon called out. Clark quickly fumbled around looking for some pants. Pulling on a pair of trackies he kissed Lex and continued to the edge of the staircase. "Yeah dad I'm here." Clark smiled. "Just had some homework to do… sorry for rushing off like that." "Clark… there's something your mother and I need to tell you… but your mother didn't really want to… so she left me with the task." Jonathon explained in seriousness.

Clark sat on the bottom step and looked up at his father who was now kneeling in front of him. "What is it dad." Clark said quite worried. "Well, you may have noticed lately that you're not exactly normal." His father said. Clark nodded in agreeance with his father. "Yeah… you're point." "Your mum and I well aren't really your mother and father." Clark quickly bought his head to his father's height. "WHAT? What are you talking about?" Clark asked. "You're not even from earth Clark." Clark looked his father in the eyes. "Your nuts." Clark finished before turning to walk back up the stairs. "Clark! Come back here!" Jonathon finished before following Clark up the stairs.

Jonathon looked straight at Clark's bed where Lex Luthor was laying completely naked. "Clark! What is going on?" Jonathon yelled. Clark looked over to his bed and swallowed hard. "Ummm." Clark was unsure as to what to say. "Dad, its." Clark started. "It's what Clark?" Jonathon yelled even louder. Lex jumped up off the bed and pulled his underwear back on and began looking for his pants. "Lex, please don…" "Leave!" Jonathon said pointing towards the door. Lex started to walk to the stairs but Clark gripped his arm. "No Lex." Clark said, tears building in his eyes. "So you're screwing Lex now?" Jonathon asked. "Maybe." Said Clark. "Now get out!" Clark yelled towards Jonathon, "You're not my father, and you lied to me… LEAVE!" Clark yelled.

Jonathon turned on his heels and walked down the stairs towards the door, then turned back to Clark. "I'm sorry Clark." He said before walking out of the barn and closing the door behind him. Clark turned to Lex and buried his head in Lex's chest. "Clark?" "Yes Lex?" "You know what superman's weakness is right?" Lex asked. "Yeah, why?" Clark said his eyebrows furrowed. "Then let's see if you really are superman?" "What, Lex your going' crazy. I'm not superman." Clark laughed. Clark gripped Lex's arm again and pulled him towards the bed. "Were doing this Lex." Clark stated clearly.

Lex pulled his underwear and pants off in one go and jumped straight onto Clark's bed. Lex was even more eager than before. "Clark, hurry up!" Lex cried. Clark crawled across the bed right up to Lex's face, kissing him forcefully. "Clark, please!" Lex cried. "Please what?" Clark smiled. "Clark, come on!" Lex began to beg Clark._ Luthor's don't beg, what's gotten into me. Why do I want Clark Kent so much?_

Clark couldn't contain himself any longer, taking hold of Lex around the waist he lifted him up a little before pushing himself inside Lex. "AH!" Lex screamed. "More." He whined. Clark listened to Lex's instructions and buried himself deeper into Lex, until he couldn't get any further. Clarke slowly pulled in and out of Lex slowly at first but then picking up pace. "Lex, this feels… so… amazing." Clark was struggling to keep his sentences together. "Clark!" Lex screamed at the top of his lungs before coming all over Clark's abdomen. Clark soon following soon after. Lex finally bought himself back to coherent sentences. "Wow Clarke. That was amazing!" He yelled. Clark finally caught up with his breathing and looked Lex in the eye. "I Love you Lex Luthor." "No you don't Clark, you love Alexander Luthor." Lex smiled revealing his real name. "Fine, I love you Alexander Luthor."

The next morning quickly came around; Clark woke up slightly freaked out about what was holding him, only to remember it was Lex. Clark smiled as he kissed Lex's chest. Lex looked down at Clark "Morning, how did you sleep?" Lex asked smiling down at him. "I slept better than I've slept in years." Clark smiled. "Want some breakfast? I'm starving?" Clark asked. Lex smiled "Sure, why not?"

Clark lead the way over to the house where his parents were sitting at the table having their morning coffee. "Hi Lex, didn't hear you pull up." Martha piped. "I came in last night Mrs Kent." Lex smiled, waving at her with the hand that was still entwined with Clark's. Martha looked at Clark with a rather weird expression and then across to her husband who had the same look. "Ah, Clark why are you holding Lex's hand?" Martha asked, as her brow furrowed even deeper. Clark looked at down at his hand and then to Lex who was smiling brightly at him. "Because." Clark added before kissing Lex on the forehead.

Clark walked over to the kettle, pressing the button down he reached for two cups. "How do you have your coffee Lex?" he questioned picking up a teaspoon. "White with two sugars." Lex smiled before sitting down at the Kent table. Lex picked up the local paper, "what have we today?" Lex giggled as he saw his plant on the front page. Clark passed Lex his coffee and sat down next to him at the table. Lex instantly took a mouthful of his coffee but soon spat it out. "What's wrong did I make it wrong?" Clark asked feeling rather sad. "WHAT!" Lex yelled. "Not in my plant you don't" Lex said, throwing down the paper. "I gotta go Clark; Lex pulled his keys from his pocket and went to run out of the door until he was stopped by Clark's grip. Clark took Lex around the waist and kissed him, his parent's eyes on him like a hawk. "You forgot your kiss." Clark smiled as he waved goodbye to Lex.

Lex started his engine, and sped off like he always did into the distance. Clark walked back inside and looked at his parents whose mouths could have been touching the ground, they were that dropped. "What?" Clark asked furrowing his eyebrows.


	4. How were we supposed to know?

Clark opened the fridge and took a small sip from the milk carton. Returning it to the fridge he headed back out to the barn. Slowly making his way up the stairs he noticed a small piece of paper on the floor just under his bed. Clark picked up the piece of paper and started to unfold it. Realising it was a letter from his real parents; he sat down on his bed and began reading.

_Dear Earthlings, we apologise for the crash landing in which destroyed your town, we have come to realise that we can't live on your planet very long. We also need to drop off a small package before we leave, for whoever finds this package please take this letter with our dear son, you were not like the people on our planet; you were very much different… as you will be here. We decided that this was the safest place for you. You will realise that you're not just an everyday man when you get older. You have extra abilities to do things, no other person can. This son is because you're not man, your one of us. You're a superhero. You ARE Superman!  
Lots of love, with our deepest thoughts & sympathies… your parents._

Clark sat on his bed for a few minutes, and then decided it may be best to lie down. Clark tossed up the idea of whether or not to go to school but he decided against it. Clark took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. As he started to drift off to sleep he heard his dad come in to start his day of work. "Martha, what do you expect me to say? The kids confused." He said. "Lex, of all people?" Martha added. Clark was standing watching his parents, but they hadn't yet noticed him. "I told you, he'll figure himself out, just give him time." Jonathon added before noticing Clark.

"What are you doing here son?" Jonathon questioned. "I found something and I just need to some time to take in what I saw." Clark said rubbing his eyes. "What was it?" Jonathon questioned eager to know what was on his son's mind. "A letter from my parents." Clark said. "What? I didn't think they left anything?" Jonathon said, taking the piece of paper Clark was offering. "Clark I didn't mean to be nasty… I'm just worried about the fact that your relationship with Lex is too strong." Martha said rubbing her son on the back. Jonathon looked up at Clark and Martha, his eyes popping out of his head. "So the marvel comics are real now?" Jonathon stated handing the piece of paper to Martha. "Apparently!" Clark said. "I'm superman!" Clark added, not very amused.

Lex pulled up into the driveway of his plant. "What on earth is going on?" "Lex, I'm closing the smallville plant." Lionel Luther said. "Dad, you can't do that?" Lex yelled. "Oh yes I can!" Lionel said with his last signature written. "It's finished Lex, come back to metropolis." "No, dad. I'm staying in smallville." Lex finished stepping into his car and speeding back to the Kent farm. Lex pulled up in the Kent driveway to see Clark holding up the back of his dad's truck with one hand, whilst the other hand was occupied with a pop tart. "Clark? Why aren't you at school?" Lex questioned, smiling and waving to Clark's parents. "I didn't feel too good." Clark said as his dad waved for him to put the truck down. Clark put the truck down and walked straight over to Lex, kissing him. "You don't look sick to me." Lex finished. "I'm ok now."

"Anyway Lex, what are you doing here?" Martha asked. "I came to tell you and Jonathon something and Clark's here to now, so I can tell you all." Lex explained. "My father closed my plant and wants me to move to metropolis. But as you may be able to see Mr & Mrs Kent, Clark and I are very close. I was wondering if maybe I could stay with Clark for a few days or perhaps a few weeks so I can find myself a home." Lex enquired looking up at Martha. "I guess that wouldn't be too much of a problem Lex." Jonathon finished. "So long as you babysit Clark when were away." Jonathon smiled, returning under his car.

Lex turned to Clark. "Hear that Superman, I'm living with ya now." Lex smiled as he walked to his car. "Can you help me with this?" Lex asked waving a bag in Clark's face. Clarke took hold of the bag. "Lex, I gotta tell you something." Clark said looking down at Lex who was now fishing another bag out of the boot. "What is it?" Lex asked, now a little worried. "I'll tell you when we get inside." Clark said gesturing to the barn. Lex closed to boot behind him and walked slowly and carefully towards the barn. Dropping his stuff inside the door he sat down next to Clark on the stairs.

"Lex, you know how you nicknamed me 'Superman'." Clark said. "Well, maybe we should find some kryptonite, just to test your theory." He said handing Lex the same letter he had showed his parents earlier that day. Lex took the letter from Clark's hands and unfolded it reading the contents inside. "Wow, so I was right?" Lex said shaking his head. "And to think I was only joking." He continued. Lex looked up at Clark. "Come on, jump in the car. I know just where we can find kryptonite." Lex said taking Clark's hand.

Lex slid into the driver's seat of his beautiful car and Clark jumped into the passenger seat, taking Lex's free hand into his. Lex sped off down Clark's driveway and headed into smallville. "Do you know where Lana lives Clark?" Lex questioned. "Of course I do, take a right just down here." Clark smiled looking over to Lex. Lex took the sharp right and saw Lana Lang's driveway. "Well, you stay in the car. I'll go and find Lana." Lex said to Clark.

Lex walked up to the Lang house and quickly knocked of the door. Lana answered the door quietly "Hello Mr Luther, what can I do for you?" Lana asked, wondering why Lex Luthor was knocking on her door. "Hi Lana, I was wondering if you aunt still had that meteor rock?" Lex asked. "Ah I'm not sure, hold on I'll ask her." Lana smiled wandering off to ask her aunt. Lex stepped inside looking around the front of the house. Lana walked about with a smile. "Here you are Mr Luthor. She says if you could return it when you finished with whatever it is you're doing that would be great." Lana smiled. "I sure will." Lex smiled. "Catch you some other time Lana." Lex said walking back to the car.

Lex looked at the meteor rock; it was a dull dark green inside a black shell. It was beautiful. "I got it Clark." Lex said as he opened the car door and slid in. Lex held the rock up to show Clark as he realized it was now glowing bright green. Lex looked over at Clark who was silent and was studying his hands. "What's wrong Clark?" Lex asked watching as Clark's veins turned green. "Try to touch it Clark." Lex said holding out the rock. Clark lifted his hand to touch the rock but stopped as he got closer. "It hurts Lex." Clark said. "Take it back away from me." Clark yelled in pain.

Lex walked back towards the Lang house and knocked on the door a second time in 5 minutes. "Hi Miss Lang, turns out it's not the rock Clark and I needed. Thanks anyway." Lex smiled as he walked away again. Clark still sat in the car feeling a little better. _What's happened to me? Why do I feel so sick around kryptonite? Superman is just a Marvel Comic Character? He's not real._ Clark thought as Lex got back in the car. "You ok Clark?" Lex questioned. "Yeah, just peachy." Clark finished as himself and Lex headed back home.


End file.
